Ce Passé
by Giiovanna
Summary: Edward tem uma filha, fruto de uma pegadinha q Emmett inventou em uma certa noite a alguns anos atraz. Depois de 6 anos passado o casamento de Edward e Bella, esta filha resolve morar com os Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Minha vida até que é agitada, por exemplo, meu pai é um vampiro e minha mãe uma fada.

Sendo assim sou meio-vampira e meio-fada. Estranho né ;P

Vivi até meus cinco anos com meu pai, depois fui morar com minha mãe num internato de fadas, minha mãe se casou e teve um filho meu meio-irmão capetinha.

Mas o que eu mais achei engraçado foi quando tinha 10 anos e minha tia Alice entrou correndo no meu quarto dizendo -na verdade gritando- que meu pai ia casar e eu ia ser a daminha, fiquei elétrica até o grande dia.

Fui para Neah Bay _(N/A: Peguei a idéia da Betina Black)_ para conhecer minha madrasta, quando a vi fiquei muito feliz, pois além de linda dava pra ver em seus olhos o quanto ela amava meu pai.

O casa mento foi perfeito, tive direito de dançar com meu pai e todos meus tios e até meu avô. Minha vó havia convencido a minha mãe me deixar ficar lá até meu pai voltar da lua-de-mel, mas alguma coisa inesperada aconteceu e fui colocada num avião de volta pra Paris. Algumas semana depois descobri que havia ganhado uma irmãzinha, e agora cinco anos depois de todo esse rolo, estou voltando para Neah Bay, mas agora vou ficar com meu pai até me formar.

A propósito me chamo Miranda Elisabeth Culen.


	2. Finally, home

**Finalmente em Casa**

A primeira coisa que avistei quando passei pelo portão de desembarque foi meu tio Emmett, realmente isso ó podia acontecer pelo fato dele ser meu padrinho.

Atrás dele sentada estava minha tia Rose, corri na direção deles deixando o moço que me ajudava com minhas malas para traz, realmente tinha muitas malas, minhas tia haviam me estragado e agora sou uma compradora compulsiva

"Rose, Emmett!!"

"Mi!"

Os dois gritaram juntos enquanto eu os abraçava com toda força que podia.

"OMG! Como você cresceu Miranda! Esme vai ficar tão encantada de ver o quão linda está"

Rose -minha madrinha- tinha os olhos brilhando

"E Alice estava tão animada."

"Claro, no ultimo presente que mandei a ela coloquei um pequeno feitiço."

"O que você fez? Porque não me contou?"

Emm estava desesperado

"Você sempre foi minha cúmplice de pegadinhas!"

"E ainda sou, não foi uma pegadinha, foi um presente, mas conto depois quero ir logo pra casa e ver todos."

Estávamos conversando dentro do carro animadamente, e Rose vivia pedindo detalhes de como estava a França, já Emm se ocupou em saber das minhas pegadinhas. Mas perto da minha mãe eu era uma santa, ou seja, nada de pegadinhas.

E era por isso que gostava de morar com a família do meu pai, pois eles não se importavam com minhas pegadinhas, ou não me obrigavam e recitar poemas, ou até falar o alfabeto em francês.

Eu podia relaxar um pouco, me divertir, e o mais importante passar um tempo com meu pai.

Quando chegamos já havia um Alice saltitante esperando na garagem, ela praticamente me arrancou de dentro do carro, me dei uma abraço e gritou.

"OMG, perfeita, assim como nas minhas visões *-* "

Começamos a pular feito dois coelhinhos

"Olha quantas malas, provavelmente cheias de roupas de grife francesas!"

"Claro, como sempre digo a minha mãe quando saio para fazer compras 'Se estou em Paris é pra aproveitar'."

"Por que deixei você se relacionar tão bem com suas tias?"

A voz doce da minha vó me alegrou muito

"Vamos Alice, solte minha netinha quero poder abraçá-la antes que ela seja alugada pela irmãzinha!"

Corri para os braços de minha vó, estar nos seus braços me fez sentir a menininha que ajudava no jardim, sempre disposta a tudo, até Alice e Rose me levarem para um shopping e me fazerem essa compradora maníaca que sou hoje.

"Vovó, que saudade senti! Diga que fez meu quarto, não iria agüentar tudo rosa como Alice e Rose provavelmente fariam."

"Fiz, e na sua cor predileta, que se não me engano é..." fingiu pensar um pouco "Verde-Água."

"Isso!"

"Agora entre que seu tio vai levar suas malas para seu quarto, e provavelmente suas tias vão guardar suas roupas."

"E meu pai, minha irmã, minha madrasta, tio Jasper e o vovô, onde estão?"

"Todos lá na sala, menos seu pai e Bella que estão na casa deles."

Fui adentrando a casa, estava exatamente como eu lembrava, subi correndo para meu quarto, ele era perfeito, tinha uma cama king-size bem no meio dele, duas portas -provavelmente o closet e o banheiro- uma escrivaninha perto da parede oposta a cama, e na outra parede uma linda sacada. Minha cama tinha uma linda colcha verde-água com detalhes coloridos, e a escrivaninha era equipada com um notebook de última geração, era simples e perfeito, do jeitinho que eu gosto, corri e me joguei na cama.

Fiquei por pouco tempo na paz, logo Nessie adentrou o quarto.

"Mi, já viu tudo?"

Era um pouco estranho, minha irmã tinha só 6 anos mas aparentava ter 16 como eu -claro que eu completo 16 daqui a alguns meses- isso até seria bom, poderia ter companhia na escola.

"Já Nessie porque?"

"Papai chegou e quer te ver"

Levantei e saí correndo escada a baixo, quando vi meu pai me joguei em seus braços.

Enquanto estava em seus braços pude sentir toda a saudade que tinha do meu pai, por mais que minha mãe me desse muito amor, eu realmente sentia falta de uma figura paterna na minha vida.

E concordo com minha mãe, esses anos que irei passar com meu pai vai ser muito bom para mim, vai que ele consiga finalmente me colocar limites que minha mãe não consegue, claro que tenho limites, mas nem tudo ela consegue botar um, pois nem ela respeita.

E pela força que meu pai estava aplicando no abraço me fez acreditar que ele sentia a mesma -ou até mais- saudade de mim.

"Minha pequena ta ficando grande ein!? Tava com muitas saudades Miranda!"

"Eu também pai"

E depois disso nos abraçamos e fui soterrada por oito vampiros e uma meia-vampira só pude ouvir Emm gritando

"Montinho na Mi !"

* * *

Depois de ser soterrada jantei e fui dormir porque já tinha aula no dia seguinte. Acordei com o despertador, e logo em seguida Nessie entrou no quarto correndo e completamente animada.

"Porque de toda animação pequena?"

Ela me fez uma cara de indignada e respondeu secamente

"É o meu primeiro dia de aula -mesmo- to animada, não posso ¬¬"

"Claro que pode, só queria saber"

Levantei em direção ao banheiro, e fiquei encantada com o que vi, meu banheiro era enorme e muito lindo *0* tinha uma baita banheira no canto direito, e a esquerda um chuveiro. Meu closet era absolutamente perfeito e todas minhas roupas -e outras a mais- estavam lá também.

Minha roupa era simples, uma blusa básica por baixo, uma camisa xadrez amarela com preta, um jeans azul escuro e para completar o look um chapéu, e sabia que Alice iria surtar quando me visse.

Fui para o quarto da Nessie e a encontro pronta, estava linda, com um blusa "I NY" um jaqueta e jeans pretos e uma sapatilha igualmente preta.

Saímos, como na identidade e certidão de nascimento de Nessie alegava que ela tinha 16 anos, fomos no carro dela. Quando concordei de ir com ela eu não pensava que seria tão chamativo

E bota chamativo nisso o.O

Ele é completamente rosa, me deu até um arrepio quando vi. Ligou o rádio em uma das minhas músicas favoritas _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_da Ashley Tisdale, chegamos no colégio e a música ainda tocava.

Todos, digo TODOS mesmo olharam pra gente entrando com aquela música super alta. Estacionamos e fomos até a secretaria pegar nossos horários. Era um lugar muito abafado devido ao ar-condicionado que esquentava o local

"Bom dia, meu nome é Miranda Cullen e esta é minha irmã Renesmee"

"Olá senhoritas, vieram pegar os seus horários?"

"Sim"

Ela entregou para cada uma duas folhas, uma com os horários e outra com o mapa da escola. Eu e Nessie só tínhamos Ed. Física e Inglês juntas. Nos despedimos e cada uma foi para sua casa.

Minha primeira aula era francês –cômico não?- estava ainda vazia a sala, assim permitindo que eu escolhesse meu lugar. Sentei bem no fundo perto da janela, e por sorte a professora nem me notou sentada lá.

Na hora do almoço encontrei Nessie em uma mesa com varias pessoas, e conversando animada com todos, respirei fundo e me dirigi até lá.


	3. New Friends and Old Torments

**Novos Amigos e Velhos Tormentos**

Quando estava perto da mesa, um garoto loiro apontou para mim e Nessie se virou, fazendo um sinal para ir até lá.

"Pessoal essa é Miranda minha irmã, ela pode sentar aqui né?"

"Claro"

Irônico ¬¬ todos responderam juntos

"Olá, podem continuar com a conversa, não quero atrapalhar"

"Nós não estávamos falando de nada importante mesmo" falou um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros, belíssimos olhos azuis e um sorriso deslumbrante "A propósito, eu sou David"

E a conversa continuou animadamente até o sinal tocar, uma tal de Joanna - tagarela de mais pro meu gosto - me acompanhou para a minha próxima aula. O bom é que com ela por perto, nem preciso falar nadinha.

Chegamos em casa – finalmente – Nessie foi fazer não sei o que, e eu fui me socar no meu quarto e tentar dormir um pouco.

_Eu estava na casa da minha mãe em Paris, só que estava tudo tão vazio, tão mórbido, a casa sempre foi tão alegre, todos os fins de semanas que passei ali sempre tinha meu pequeno irmão deixando a casa mais colorida, mas agora estava tudo escuro. Nem um sinal de vida em lugar algum. Corri desesperada pelos corredores, e quando cheguei na cozinha os achei. Minha mãe, meu padrasto e meu irmão. Os três jogados no chão cobertos de aranhões, e envolta deles uma enorme poça de sangue. _

"_Não adianta fugir... sempre estarei por perto para fazê-la sofrer..."_

_Aquela voz tão conhecida foi sumindo junto com tudo"_

Acordei soltando o grito que me libertaria do desespero, só para dois segundo depois estarem todos ao meu lado. Ao olhar tia Alice me toquei do mais importante, eu tinha visões enquanto dormia.

Saí correndo pela a casa a procura do meu celular, ignorando as perguntas de todos. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes e nada de ela atender, tentai mais algumas vezes e o aperto no peito voltou.

"Alice!" Em meio segundo ela estava do meu lado "Tente ver minha mãe"

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" Vovó Esme perguntou angustiada

Contei meu sonho a todos e expliquei que a pouco tempo desenvolvi um talento de prever as coisas através dos meus sonhos.

"Mi... está tudo normal lá, sua mãe já vai te ligar"

_ "I know where i stand  
I know who i am  
I would never run away when life gets bad,  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve" _

O toque do meu celular me fez saltar.

"Mi, está tudo bem minha menina"

"Eu sei, mas eu escutei a voz _dele_ no sonho, e isso que me deixou preocupada"

"Não se preocupe, _ele_ está preso, nunca irá sair de lá"

Depois de muito tempo minha mãe conseguiu me acalmar, pensai ter de explicar que era _ele_ à minha família, mas todos tinham me dado privacidade ao telefone. A semana foi seguindo normal, ligava todo dia para minha mãe, mas com os trabalhos e provas da escola fui acabar ligando toda sexta para minha mãe. Não tive mais aquele sonho.

Mas não posso esquecê-lo, aquela voz é a única que não esqueço, me atormenta dês de sempre, e só tem um motivo para tê-la ouvido. _Ele_ havia voltado.


End file.
